arcobaleno games
by loneconanwolf
Summary: what would happen if the arcobaleno have a contest who would win, dosent sound like it at first but will eventually be coloxlal *i do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn* i suck at summaries


**The arcobaleno games**

Colonnello's pov

I sighed as I sat down in my usual place in the meeting room next to Lal, I was at another one of those "arcobaleno meetings" I had to be let into them when I became an arcobaleno, we were waiting for everyone to get here but I couldn't wait any longer! I was starting to think like Verde "god how long is this going to take kora!"

Reborn, Verde, Luce and Fon all looked at me and I just received at hit on the head from Lal, then she said "be patient, didn't I teach you that in COMSUBIN?!" I opened my mouth to reply when reborn cut me off by saying "it's not our fault that we haven't started yet, viper and my lackey aka skull aren't here yet"

Then suddenly I saw a cloud of smoke, then viper appeared saying "its Marmon and what's the point in getting here early it'll only waste more of my payless time" I then yawned loudly and said "so one down one to go! Kora"

I then heard reborn say to himself "I swear if skull is late again I'm going to kick his sorry a" he was cut off by skull charging into the room shouting "I'm here I'm here" with a worried look on his face I then leaned back on my chair and said "this has got to be good" I then saw reborn jump and kick him on the helmet saying "your late! Again" I let out a chuckle then I received an annoyed look from Lal

Then continued watching reborn punish his lackey then I got bored and said "now let's start this meeting kora!" everyone looked at me then nodded in agreement except skull who was on the floor sulking In pain then everyone And got to their seats and luce, as usual handed out cookies

I smiled at her and said thanks as I took one, as she went round nearly everyone had one because we have gotten to know and trust each other, this is what some of the people said while taking a cookie "did reborn help make them?" "Are they free?" (Guess who said that) "Can Leon have one?"

When everyone was done with snacks and drinks we started the meeting it was really quiet until I broke the silence "how's vongla 10th doing? hey" I asked Reborn He then replied with a smirk "still clumsy as ever, but he's getting on with his family though, he's going to turn out to be a great vongla boss" "well the 9th did choose him" Lal said "yeah hey" I replied then luce started to say "well umm excuse me everyone" then surprisingly everyone was quiet,

because they knew if they annoyed luce they annoyed Reborn "well I was thinking that we should do something together" then skull cut her off saying "like what?" he then received a dirty look from Reborn she then said "the arcobaleno games"

I nearly fell of my chair in surprise that was unexpected! "The arcobaleno games!?" I shouted in surprise "well" Luce replied "since everyone has been _oh so serious_ lately Luce thought we should do something fun" reborn said finishing off Luce's sentence I looked at Lal she looked deep in thought I kept staring at her for a while until she realized then blushed and quickly looked away

I saw reborn looking at his watch from the corner of my eye and then I said "is it almost over? Kora" he then looked at me and said "yeah" he then walked into everyone's view saying "since I don't have enough time to explain fully ill keep it short we will be put into teams of 2 and we have to do all sorts of activities and I and luce will be the judges the person who wins the most games wins "and what's the prize?" skull asked eagerly "a trip to mafia land!"

yeah that sounds cool wait mafia land WAIT A MINUTE "I can go there all the time kora!" I shouted at reborn, he then looked at me with a emotionless face and said "too bad" then turned back and said blankly "like I was saying we will be competing against each other for a bit of fun, I will meet everyone at namimori shrine tomorrow to explain in more detail and get you ready for the first trial"

Then everyone started to get up and leave viper didn't bother getting up he just vanished into smoke I started to wonder what the teams and trials were on my way home I then wondered since reborn was making the teams who would he match me up with then I heard a annoying little voice in my head say "_you just want to be paired up with lal don't you?" _I then replied to it by saying "well yeah but" the voice interrupted me by saying _"you have a crush on her don't you"_ I was caught by surprise by that and immediately replied "no! I just we err work well together" "_you do don't you no need to deny it its pretty obvious_" that voice was starting to sound oddly familiar

I kept denying it for a while and people stared at me as they walked by well you would stare if you saw a person in the middle of the street at night going " I don't I don't I said I don't!" pretty weird huh? I ignored them until someone I knew walked up to me it was…

Had to end it there people it got pretty rubbish near the end that was the only cliffhanger I could think of sorry for bad ending please R&R people hope you liked it hopefully having a new chap soon


End file.
